La luz pequeña en el viento
by HanaNeeChan
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si por cosas del destino Runo y Shun deben volverse "hermanos"?, ¿Serán felices con esto?, y sus parejas ¿qué dirán?...varias cosas les esperan a estos dos hermanitos :3 -SXA-DXR- IMPORTANTE: Se continuara(?
1. ¿Ahora una hermana menor?

-algo- Hablan o se relata.

-_algo-_ Flash back

_-_**Algo-**Notas de la autora.

-_Algo_-Piensan.

Cap.1

¿Ahora una hermana menor?

Las batallas bakugan le dan un descanso, mientras los bakugans reposan en Nueva Vestoria por un tiempo, Dan, que estaba vestido con una camisa rojo claro, arriba un chaleco rojo fuego con detalles dorados y un pantalón negro con zapatos a juego, Shun, quien portaba una remera violeta, arriba una camiseta verde de mangas cortas que dejaba ver sus muy formados brazos, con un pantalón corto negro y zapatillas también negras, Marucho, vestía su ropa típica de Invasores gundalianos, junto con Julie, esta también con la ropa de invasores gundalianos, estaban tomando un tren rumbo a Wardington para ir a visitar a su amiga Runo. Por alguna razón Dan si estaba emocionado, pero no era el que lo estaba, sorprendentemente era Shun.

- Shun… ¿Que te pasa? - Pregunto el oji-rojo algo curioso y preocupado.

- Eh...? - Dijo Shun algo distraído. - No nada, tranquilo. - De repente recordó lo que paso hace un par de horas.

_Flas Back:_

_Todos ya habían sacado sus boletos de tren para ir a Wardington, ya de vuelta todos en la casa de Dan, suena el celular de Shun._

_-Hola- Dijo Shun secamente, pero se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al oír quien estaba del otro lado._

_-Hijo, ¿como estas?...- _

_-Bien mamá, ¿que sucede que llamas?, te dije que iré a Wardington a ver a Runo con los demás, ya que tu también estarás ahí.- Dijo Shun un tanto confundido._

_- Hijo... __¿__estas con alguien?-Pregunto la mama de Shun curiosa._

_-mmm... Con Dan, Marucho Y Julie, __¿__por qué?-_

_- Necesito decirte algo... podemos hablar a solas?-_

_- Si mamá- apartándose un poco del teléfono dirigiéndose a Julie - Saldré un momento, puedes avisarle a Dan y Marucho?- Le pregunto a la peli-plateada._

_- Si, tu tranquilo - Dijo despreocupada la chica._

_-Gracias- Dijo Shun saliendo de la habitación.-Listo mamá, qué pasa?- Pegunto Shun algo-muy curioso._

_-__¿__Pues recuerdas que la madre de tu amiga Runo?__,__ la que murió hace dos años_- Pregunto la Sra. Kazami con un deje que tristeza.

_- Si, pobre Runo y ni siquiera estuvimos nosotros, sus amigos con ella, ya que estábamos en la guerra de Neathia.- Dijo Shun con lastima._

_-Pues su padre y yo...comenzamos a salir el año pasado- Al notar que Shun no contestaba siguió hablando - Me preguntaba si aceptarías a Runo como tu hermana menor, y...- Dijo tomando aire.- Cuidarla y quererla, ya que quedo muy dolida por la muerte de su madre. Y si no quieres, no aceptes al Sr. Misaki como un padre pero...-_

_A Shun por algún motivo se le dibujo un leve sonrisa y no dejo hablar más a su madre.- Si mamá, está bien, me encantaría, pero ya se lo dijeron a Runo?- Pregunto para saber si, su casi segura futura hermana lo sabía._

_- Pues...no, estábamos esperando a que tu lo supieras.- Dijo temerosa la mamá de Shun._

_- Esta bien mamá, pero promete que se lo dirán luego de que lleguemos.- Dijo el joven de ojos color miel, ya que no le parecía bien ocultarle eso a Runo, y aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba la idea de que podría llegar a ser un hermano mayor._

_- De acuerdo.- Contesto la madre de Shun. - Adiós-_

_-Adiós- se despidió de Shun. Y colgaron._

_-Oye Shun! ¿Acaso quieres perder el tren?- Pregunto cierto joven castaño._

_- Ya voy- Contesto secamente Shun._

_Así los cuatro partieron a la estación._

_Fin Flash Back._

Ahora se encontraban viajando rumbo a Wardington…

Fin de capítulo 1.

**N/A: Ojalá les haya gustado.** **No recuerdo si la madre de Shun murió, pero en mi fic no lo hizo. Es mi primer fanfic, si ven algún error me podrían avisar? (no sean muy duros). Gracias. Dejen comentarios por favor! **


	2. Una cálida bienvenida

Una bienvenida cálida.

- ¿Ya llegamos?- Preguntaban insistentes una joven peli-plateada y un joven oji-rojo a coro.

- No- Contesto ya cansado al extremo el chico de pelo color negro.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Volvieron a preguntar. -Miren chicos!, la estación, ya llegamos!- Gritó, ahora sola, la peli-plateada.

-_Al fin_- Pensó aliviado un chico rubio, que hasta ahora se había mantenido ausente.

-Vamos al café de Runo- Dijo con entusiasmo Dan.

-Adelanten ce chicos, yo iré a ver a mi madre- Dijo Shun algo ansioso por no ir todavía al café de su no asegurada futura hermana.

-Ah… Shun!, a lo mejor y esta ahí- Chillo Julie tirando del brazo de, un poco nervioso, Shun.

Ya todos en la puerta del lugar, entraron y gritaron el nombre de su amiga al verla sirviendo comida deliciosa hecha por ella.

-Chicos! Pensé que no los vería por un largo tiempo.-Gritó alegre Runo, ya no llevaba sus típicas dos coletas, ahora llevaba su pelo atado con un lazo atrás con dos mechones a los costados de su cara y un mechón en medio, haciendo la ver irresistible.

Saltó abrazando a Dan, el cual se sonrojo y sonrió, a Julie, quien le devolvió el abrazo feliz y a Shun quien, también le devolvió el abrazo y, por instinto, muy fraternal, lo que hizo sorprender a Runo y hacer hervir a Dan de la rabia. Rápidamente los cuatro se separaron, y luego, Runo abrazo a Marucho. Rápidamente y hábilmente ella se paro y le dio un leve beso a Dan en la mejilla.

-Hola Runo!, cuanto tiempo sin verte amiga!- Chillo Julie, Runo río ante eso.

-Oye Runo, ya que hace tiempo que no como ni te veo, ¿no nos invitarías una comida?-Pregunto con cara de perrito el castaño, Runo amago a pegarle, pero no hizo, se ve que controla un poco su ira.

- Ok!, Pero chicos, Marucho, Shun, que ya no soy más su amiga que no me saludan- Dijo juguetonamente la peli-celeste.

-Oh! Si, jeje, hola Runo- Dijo Marucho algo avergonzado por olvidar saludar.

-Hola Runo, Como te a ido en este tiempo?- Pregunto Shun, que se quedo pensando como podría ser, el ser el sobreprotector, hermano mayor de esa chica.

-Bien...Gracias por...preguntar- Dijo Runo tratando de parecer alegre, pero se ve que recordó la muerte de su madre y eso le hizo perder un poco su tono de voz normal y algo de su encantadora sonrisa, pero ambas volvieron rápidamente, para despreocupar a Shun.

-Con permiso- Dijo entrando al café una hermosa señora de pelo medio azulado y negro, con unos ojos color celeste/azul agua.

-Pase, - Dijo en tono alegre Runo.

-Buenos días- Saludo Julie.- Tanto tiempo!-

-Madre. Tanto tiempo sin verte- Saludo Shun con una sonrisa.

- Hola!, , Como le va?- Saludo, mas bien gritó Dan.

-Hola chicos, hola hijo- Dijo la .- Pequeña Runo, te molestaría prepararme un café?- Pregunto carismáticamente la .

-Si, por que no nos acompaña?, comeremos juntos en un rato- Pregunto Runo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-De acurdo- Contesto y así todos se sentaron a comer.

Runo entre medio de Dan y Shun, Julie junto a Marucho y la mama de Shun en la punta.

Fin del capítulo 2

**Gracias por leer, si ven errores me podrían avisar?, como dicen "de los errores se aprende", Oh, antes de que lo olvide, este cap. Se lo dedico a mi prima Mel-OneeChan, seguramente ella no sabe ni lo sabrá, pero bueno, la quiero mucho… Hasta el próximo capítulo **


	3. La respuesta de Runo

**Hola, espero que les guste este cap. Es para mi prima mayor, Mel-Neechan, ella no lo sabe y dudo que lo vaya a saber. Pero me gusta dedicarle cosas, ya que la quiero mucho… ejemmm, eso tampoco creo que se entere… Sin más, el capítulo 3, que lo disfruten:**

* * *

><p>Runo entre medio de Dan y Shun, Julie junto a Marucho y la mama de Shun en la punta.<p>

Todos terminaron de comer, Julie fue a comprar ropa, quería ir con Runo pero esta le dijo que no, entonces se los llevo a Dan y Marucho. Dejando a la y Shun junto con Runo.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer? Hoy es mi día libre- Dijo con alegría Runo.

-Ah, Runo, ¿cuántos días libres tienes?-Pregunto la para iniciar algún tema de conversación.

-Tengo tres por mes, este es el primero de este mes- Contesto Runo.

-Runo, no mientas, este es el segundo que te tomas del mes- Interrumpió un hombre rubio, algo gordito y grande.

-Ah! Papá, no sabía que estabas aquí- Dijo Runo un tanto sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su padre.

-Buenos días, - Saludo Shun, pero al levantar la mirada, vio a su madre que no sabía cómo llamarlo delante de Runo.

-Buenos días, Shun- Le devolvió el saludo el .-Ya es hora de decirle a Runo-Pensó el , milagrosamente, la tuvo la misma idea.

-Mmm... Pequeña Runo, ¿te importaría sentarte?, tu padre y yo debemos decirte algo- Dijo la con un tono algo bajo de voz, pero Runo la llego a escuchar.

-Sí, claro- Dijo Runo con seguridad, por alguna razón ya pensaba lo que le dirían.

-Shun, ¿tú te puedes sentar a su lado?- Pregunto ahora el .

-Si- Respondió Shun y se sentó al lado de Runo.

-Bueno, Runo... desde la muerte de tu madre, la y yo empezamos a salir- Dijo con mucho temor a su hija, ya que está, no había vuelta atrás, ya se lo dijo. Aunque para sorprenderlo, a Runo se le dibujo una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Qué bien padre!, ambos merecen ser muy felices, ya que no quiero que lo dejes de ser por la muerte de mama, me hace muy feliz ver que serán felices juntos- Grito Runo, llena de emoción en sus palabras y por suerte el restaurante estaba vacío.

- Gracias Runo, querida hija- Respondió el , también feliz de ver la emoción de su hija.

-Pequeña Runo... Que felicidad que te alegre tanto, espero que nos llevemos bien- Dijo feliz la .

-Pero… Aguarden un minuto...- Dijo Runo, quien se paró y volteo a ver a Shun - ¿Por qué no estas sorprendido?- Pregunto a Shun. Él, nervioso, amago a responder, pero no pudo ya que la peli-celeste lo interrumpió.-Adivino, tú ya lo sabias, ¿verdad?- Pregunto, ahora convencida.

-Sí, no te enojes Runo, pero ¿si entiendes que seremos hermanos luego de esto, no?- Era cierto, ella y Shun ahora serian hermanos, pero antes ella lo debía aceptar. Shun se armó de valor, se puso de pie y siguió hablando. - Yo ya te acepte, es más, me encantaría que fueras mi hermana, pero si no me aceptas está bien, será por mi actitud y...- pero un peso sobre su cuerpo lo callo, era el abrazo de Runo, era cálido, eso le basto como para tomarlo como un "sí".

Él le devolvió el abrazo, tan pronto se separaron ambos sonrieron. Runo estaba sorprendida, no creyó jamás que Shun, esa persona fría que todos conocían, podría ser tan cálido, por su parte, Shun se encontraba feliz, la protegería, cada vez se daba mas cuenta de la importancia de los amigos.

-Hay que festejar!- Exclamo la con una sonrisa de punta a punta, que en cierto modo asustaba, pero su hijo la conocía muy bien, sabia que estaba demasiado feliz.

-Si- Contesto Runo en el mismo estado, definitivamente parecían madre e hija.

***Con Dan, Julie y Marucho en el centro comercial***

_-Deje a Shun y a Runo solos, bueno, estaban sus padres, y son mis amigos, en realidad Shun solo es mi mejor amigo y Runo mi novia, debo confiar en ellos, pero…- _Pensaba Dan, hasta que fue interrumpido por el grito de Julie.

-Dan! Deja de soñar despierto, debo comprar mucha ropa y necesito tu ayuda para traer las bolsas, así que ten- Le grito prácticamente al oído a Dan, entregándole cinco bolsas con zapatos y ropa. – ¿Puedes llevar esto para Runo?, es más, ¿Puedes ir ahora?, se ve que va a llover y no quiero que se moje la ropa- Le pregunto con un tono bajito y cara de perrito cachorro.

- Bi-bien- Contesto Dan un poco incomodo, no le podía decir que no –_Aprovecharé y veré que están haciendo _– Pensó Dan con una mirada perdida.

-Este… Dan, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Julie con cara de preocupación

-Estoy bien, Bueno ya me voy- Dijo Dan, seguido de eso salió corriendo fuera del centro comercial.

-_Hay… Runo, ¿Cómo lo controlas?, este chico es muy impredecible… _- Pensó Julie mirándolo salir.

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dan en el parque*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Hay no, ya comenzó a llover- <em>Se dijo internamente el Oji-Rojo, cubriéndose con las bolsas la cabeza, hasta que vio el techo que cubría la calesita. **(N/T: no se si en todos los países se dice igual, para los que no, es esa rueda con animalitos, autitos, etc. En los que te sientas y la rueda comienza a girar sobre su mismo eje) **Como pudo, fue corriendo hasta ahí, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a ver la lluvia, que sin duda, era eléctrica, por eso, debía quedarse ahí hasta que parara.

* * *

><p><strong>*En algún lugar de Moscú*<strong>

* * *

><p>-Bien- Se felicitaba una joven de cabello anaranjado-peli rojo. – Aquí vamos… carta portal, lista!- Grito la misma joven, una luz se desprendió de ella…y ya no estaba ahí.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Fin Capítulo 3 -<strong>

**Les gusto? Trate de hacerlo más largo que los otro, y seguiré tratando con los demás, dejen comentarios, que me hacen muy felices, Si encuentran algún error me podrían avisar? Gracias, y quizás are más Fics luego, no se, díganlo ustedes.**

**Sayonara GoodBye**


	4. Visita desde Moscú

**Hola, antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero agradecer por los comentarios, me hacen Muy feliz! -Ni bakugan ni los personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y dueños- Ok, ya el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten 4:**

* * *

><p>Ya los cuatro integrantes de la nueva familia estaban sentados, Shun y Runo permanecían callados con una sonrisa delicada en sus rostros, mientras que sus padres no paraban de contarles los planes que tenían sobre el futuro, como una boda, cambio de apellido y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso.<p>

Pero de repente Runo borró su linda sonrisa, más no pierde su brillo en los ojos, todos la miraron preocupados.

-Pequeña, que te pasa- Pregunto delicadamente la Sra. Kazami, quien prontamente seria la "".

-¿Se lo podemos decir a nuestros amigos?- Inteligentemente pregunto la joven de pelo celeste.

-No, aun no hija, primero queremos que su relación de hermanos se fortalezca- Dijo el apuntando hacia los nuevos hermanos, preocupado de que su hija se enfadara, ella ya controla su ira, pero si la sacan de sus casillas puede ser peligrosa.

Runo acepto moviendo su cabeza, luego, ambos padres miraron a Shun, este a su vez, miro a Runo, quien le dedico una cálida sonrisa. De repente un fuerte ruido se escucho de afuera, eran truenos y rayos, la joven de cabellera celeste y ojos agua-marina se asusto tanto, que termino por abrazar a al joven de ojos miel, este, al ver el terror en sus ojos correspondió el abrazo reconfortándola. Ella, dándose cuenta de su acto, lo soltó arrepentida, con una linda sonrisa como disculpa.

-Esta lluvia es muy fuerte, durará mucho tiempo- Dijo con la voz temblorosa Runo, ya que le tiene mucho pánico a la lluvia y sus "escandalosos" sonidos.

-Es una tormenta eléctrica- Alerto Shun, solo que no se dio cuenta, el pánico que la joven peli-celeste mostraba en sus ojos luego de aquel aviso.

-Chicos, suban a la habitación de Runo, aquí abajo tendrán mucho frio, ya comenzó a entrar el viento-** (N/A: Están a la mitad del invierno, disculpen o haberlo aclarado antes.)** Aconsejo sabiamente el . Ambos subieron, en la mitad del recorrido de la escalera, Runo tomo la mano de Shun, el la miro con una sonrisa para calmarla, y así, ella lo hizo.

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dan en el parque*<strong>

* * *

><p>-Diablos, a este paso, la lluvia no parará hasta el anochecer…- Se quejaba el mojado oji-rojo. Hasta que escucho una voz conocida para sus oídos, la cual, tampoco estaba muy contenta por tanta lluvia.<p>

-Hay, no sabía que abría tanta lluvia- Se quejaba la voz misteriosa detrás de un falso carrusel, lo que no dejaba ver a Dan quien era. – Mejor era salir prevenida, que torpe- Se seguía lamentando la misma voz.

**Dan POV.**

Escuche esa voz que no paraba de quejarse, al acercarme, pude ver quien era. La chica de los sueños de mi mejor amigo, Alice.

-Alice, que haces aquí?, creí que estabas en Moscú con tu abuelo- Pregunte algo confundido, pues no me la esperaba encontrar aquí en Wardington. –Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, pero…-

- Quería visitar a Runo, hace mucho que no nos vemos- Me explicó pacientemente Alice. – Dime, tu ya la viste?- Ahora me preguntó, pero miraba las nubes, y toda la tormenta, aquí al parecer ya esta por terminar.

-Si, justo me dirigía a su casa, para llevarle esta ropa que me dio Julie- Le dije, también mirando las nubes, ya comenzaban a desaparecer, y seguramente junto con ellas, la fuerte tormenta.

-Te parece bien y juntos en cuanto pare la tormenta?- Pregunto, y yo por supuesto, asentí con la cabeza. –Y… Shun también esta?- Volvió a hacerme otra pregunta, quite la vista de las nubes para contestarle, al parecer, al hacerme esa pregunta se sonrojo un poco.

-Si…por qué?, estas interesada en saber- Le dije con una mirada un poco picara, Shun y Alice han sido novios luego de nuestra despedida en Nueva Vestroia. Hasta que recordé, que Runo y Shun están juntos en la casa de Runo.

-Y donde están Runo y Shun?, También vino Marucho no?, Y Julie?, Donde están?-Muchas preguntas juntas, haber las voy a acomodar.

-Primero: Runo y Shun están juntos en la casa de Runo, Segundo: Si, Marucho también vino, Tercero: Julie también, Cuarto: Marucho y Julie están en el centro comercial- Conteste sus preguntas en orden, pero al parecer, su cara cambió al oír lo primero que dije.

-Ya veo, Shun decidió quedarse junto a Runo- Dijo algo desanimada.

-No!- Negué de inmediato, -No fue su decisión, Julie nos arrastró a Marucho y a mí hasta en centro comercial, además, su madre había llegado al café Misaki, también por eso se quedo…- Como no había pensado eso antes, que torpe, no puede pasar NADA entre Shun y Runo.

-Ah, bueno, espero poder ver pronto a Runo, la extraño mucho, es mi mejor amiga. Oh, claro, también a Julie, Marucho y …- Estaba nombrando a todos, ya me aburría, así que…

-…Y a tu NOVIO Shun- Resalté la palabra "novio", fue muy chistoso ver la cara de Alice tan sonrojada, parecía un tomate. Debo contener mi risa. Pero no puedo…

-Dan! No lo digas tan alto, me da vergüenza- Dijo aún más sonrojada que antes, si es que se podía. Ya no pude más y estalle en carcajadas, ella me miraba con cara de reproche y sonrojada, eso daba más risa, al final, ella también, se rindió y comenzó a reír también, al parecer le causo risa mi risa… Muy chistoso diría yo.

-Vamos…- Dije entre risas. –Hay que prepararnos para cuando la lluvia pare, ir lo más rápido posible a la casa de Runo-

-Bien- Contesto ella con una sonrisa en la cara… Espero poder llegar antes de la noche.

**Fin Dan Pov**

Las nubes comenzaban a marcharse, ósea, que la lluvia no tardaría mucho en cesar…

* * *

><p>-<strong>Fin Capítulo 4-<strong>

**Gracia por leer!, Se que no se centro mucho en Runo y Shun, pero espero que les haya gustado...me tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente cap. Pero tranquilos/as que lo are. El próximo Capítulo, será logrado gracias a las grandes recomendaciones de Runo Leo, o Anima Fanfic, en fin, ella es una Diosa!, Sabe lo que hace, mis puras recomendaciones de sus Fics! Son geniales!**

**Sayonara GoodBye-**


	5. Erróneas confusiones

**Hola, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, este cap. Esta dedicado a Anima Fanfic (o Runo Leo), ella es muy buena onda y adoro sus fanfics. Oh! Y disculpen la tardanza! Gomene! Estoy de vacaciones n.n, asi que trato de descansar lo más posible n.n –ni bakugan, ni sus personajes me pertenecen T.T (y tampoco alguien que se hará presente en este cap.)- Sin más ni más, el cap. 5, a disfrutarlo:**

* * *

><p>Ya arriba, Runo no sabia ni donde esconderse, no le gustaba que vean su cara de miedo, pero tenia suficiente razón como para estar así.<p>

-Runo, calma, cualquier problema yo te protegeré- Dijo Shun con intención de calmar a Runo, no sabia la razón de su pánico, pero sabía que debía calmarla.

-Muchas gracias, es solo que…- Agradeció Runo, pero quería contarle a su ahora hermano, el motivo de su gran temor a las tormentas eléctricas.

-Sabes, aquí es una oportunidad muy buena para hablar y podernos conocer mejor, así, cada vez que hablemos nos sentiremos más en confianza- Menciono el peli-negro, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Si… Si tienes razón, pues hagámoslo más divertido, cada quien hace una pregunta, el otro la contesta y también hace un comentario sobre su infancia relacionado con la pregunta, ¿Qué tal? – Propuso la joven peli-celeste.

-De acuerdo- Accedió el mayor de los ahora hermanos. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Runo –Yo empiezo- A Shun se le hacían divertidas este tipo de cosas.-Mmm…. ¿Sabes cantar?- Pregunto curioso-

-Pues yo creo que si- Contesto algo insegura Runo. –Etto*… Cuando era pequeña a mis amigos y amigas les gustaba que les cante y siempre uno de los chicos terminaba dormido acurrucado a mi lado- La pobre estaba un poco sonrojada al recordar eso.

-Mi turno- Dijo la peli-celeste. - ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?- pregunto algo dudosa, no fue una pregunta muy elaborada, pero solo quería que la contestara.

-Si, la guitarra, teclado, órgano y piano- Menciono Shun con orgullo. – De niño, tocaba mucha guitarra, y ahora mis dedos son duros, y mis golpes ninja son muy efectivos- Esta vez lo dijo mostrando sus dedos en una mano y cerrando el puño con la otra.

-Wow, pobre del que se enfrente contra ti, jejeje- Dijo Runo entre risas, Shun también reía, había logrado su cometido, hacer que su "hermanita" olvidara la lluvia.

-Bueno, me toca… ¿Qué haces en tus horas libres?- Pregunto Shun, con mucho interés, ya que le gustaría saber lo que harían en cuanto Runo tenga horas y días libres.

-Etto… me gusta estar en la computadora… dormir…etto… ir de paseo… Oh! Y practicar mi canto- La peli-celeste nombro cada una de las cosas que hacia, y la última la dijo con mucho entusiasmo. – Y… sobre la computadora, antes me gustaba hacer muchos dibujos, imprimirlos y dárselos a mi papa, sobre dormir, mi hobbie era ese, adoraba, adoro y adorare dormir, pero también me gustaba mucho ir al parque de noche, a escondidas, para ver la luna y las estrellas Y por último, me encantaba cantar en mi habitación, grabarlo y luego escucharme- Dijo Runo recordando todo eso.

-Bueno, haber que te puedo preguntar yo… ¿Te gusta ver la luna?- Pregunto mirando con atención a su hermano. Él le devolvió la mirada, la poso sobre sus ojos y le contesto:

-Claro, creo que la luna es la pareja del sol, deben hacerse compañía, nacieron de un mismo ser, así que son hermanos, eso siempre creí de pequeño, y lo seguiré creyendo- Dijo Shun aun mirando los ojos de Runo, ella sonrió y lo abraso con fuerza, él le devolvió el abraso.

-_Que alegría que él/ella sea mi hermano/a_- Pensaron los dos (2) al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mira!, las nubes se están alejando.- Exclamó Runo señalando al cielo con su dedo índice.

-Si, ¿quieres salir a pasear?- Pregunto Shun, también mirando el cielo, que en él se pueden ver pequeños rayos de sol, que cada vez se ven más grandes.

-Vamos al parque- Sugirió Runo con entusiasmo, seria su primer paseo con su hermano.

-Si, solo creo que hay que cambiarnos- Dijo el oji-miel, mirando sus ropas, ella aun vestía su ropa de trabajo y el traía la misma ropa desde la mañana y ya eran como las 4:30pm (16:30pm).

-Si, me voy a cambiar- Dijo Runo feliz, se paro de su cama para ir a buscar su ropa y comenzar a cambiarse, hasta darse cuenta de algo, se dio la media vuelta y miro a Shun. – ¿Planas quedarte mirando a tu nueva hermana cambiarse? – Pregunto con picardía la peli-celeste, Shun reaccionó, le sonrió y se fue a la pieza de su nuevo padre a cambiarse.

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dan y Alice en el parque*<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Dan! ¡La tormenta ya se detuvo!- Aviso Alice al distraído castaño.<p>

-¡Si! Vamos rápido…- Grito Dan, pero un estruendoso ruido lo callo, se parecía al de un trueno, pero este provenía de su estomago. Tenía mucho tiempo sin comer.

-Etto… Dan, veo que tienes hambre, ¿quieres comprar algo para comer y luego vamos?- Pregunto Alice, lo trataba como su hermano menor, y si veía que tenía hambre no lo podía dejar así.

-¡Si!, ¡por favor!- Exclamó Dan feliz, la verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre. –Mira, ahí hay un puesto de comida rápida, ¡y con mesas!- Grito Dan señalando un lindo puesto de comida rápida, caliente, la cual convenía para la ocasión ya que hacia bastante frío.

-Anda, vamos- Le dijo Alice al joven muerto de hambre.

-Demo*… no tengo dinero- Dijo el joven oji-rojo con miradita triste.

-¡Hay, Dan!, yo te comprare la comida… ve a elegir lo que quieres- Menciono la joven de cabello rojizo-anaranjado con una mirada un poco desesperante, nadie podía ser tan distraído.

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Shun y Runo camino al parque*<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya estaban camino al parque, Runo había cambiado u traje de mesera por un vestido corto de mangas largas, color blanco con puntas verdes (haciendo referencia al atributo "Ventus" y al atributo "Heos"), de bajo tenia un short blanco, por si hacia falta levantar la pierna, su cabello estaba suelto, su flequillo tapaba su ojo derecho y sus zapatos eran blancos de tacón bajo. Llevaba una bufanda corta que le quedaba perfecta, color blanco.<p>

Shun portaba una chaqueta verde, manga larga, y de bajo una camisa blanca, su pantalón era negro, sus zapatos hacían juego con su pantalón, su peinado es el mismo que en Invasores Gunalianos.

-Etto… ¿No tienes hambre?- Preguntó Runo a Shun, ya que no habían comido nada desde el medio día.

-Si, ¿Conoces un lugar bueno para comer? – Contesto y pregunto Shun a la oji-verde.

-Si, hay un puesto de comida rápida que atiende el hermano de una amiga- Dijo Runo mirando de un lado a otra para ver si encontraba el puesto mencionado anteriormente.

-Runo, ¿de casualidad, ese lugar, tiene un cartel gigante azul?- Pregunto el oji-miel riendo por lo bajo y señalando hacia su costado. La joven lo miro avergonzada, y se dirigieron a ese lugar.

-¿Cómo era su nombre?- Se preguntaba Runo a ella misma, tratando de recordar el nombre de la persona que atendía. –Kaken…. No no, Kalis…. No no, A si! – Exclamo feliz al recordar el nombre de la persona que atendía ese lugar. – ¡Su nombre es Kaito!- Volvió a exclamar, atrayendo la atención del nombrado.

-Disculpe, ¿la conozco?- Pregunto el joven de nombre "Kaito", aparentaba tener no mas de diez y nueve (19) años, con un corto pelo azul, unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta larga, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y una larga bufanda azul rodeando su cuello. **(N/T: a ls que les gusta Vocaloid saben a que "Kaito" me refiero, ¿verdad?) **

-No, pero tú eres el hermano de mi compañera Miku, ¿verdad? - Pregunto Runo esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Si, tu debes ser Misaki Runo….- Dijo el chico de pelo azul. –Un gusto, soy Shion Kaito– Se presento el joven. –Y…. ¿tú eres?….- Pregunto Kaito señalando a Shun, que hasta ahora se había mantenido ausente.

-Disculpa, un gusto, soy Kazami Shun, su hermano- Se presento el joven oji-miel, aunque se sonrojo al decir lo ultimo, miro avergonzado a Runo, quien le tomo el brazo y le regalo un linda sonrisa, haciéndolo entender que le gustaba que le dijera su hermana.

**….**

Es una lastima que este gesto entre los dos hermanos no sea igual interpretado por otras personas. Ahí presentes, detrás de ellos, se encontraban Alice y Dan, con los ojos abiertos, como platos. Ni Runo ni Shun se percataron de su presencia, hasta que el joven Kaito levanto la mirada.

-Esas dos personas no se ven muy felices, ¿les hicieron algo?- Pregunto el joven peli-azul.

-¿Quienes?-Pregunto Runo dándose la vuelta, sin soltar el brazo de Shun, sus ojos quedaron mas abiertos, casi a la altura de Dan y Alice. –Shun, creo…. Que… por esa mirada…. Mal interpretaron mi acción – Dijo la peli-celeste con una sonrisa algo torcida.

Shun también giro, ambos seguían agarrados del brazo. El peli-negro quería hablar, pero sus palabras no salían de su boca. La joven peli-naranja los miraba incrédula, mientras que el oji-rojo miraba furioso a su amigo.

-¿¡Como pudiste Shun! , eres mi amigo, se supone que me debes apoyar si tengo una novia, no ir y quitármela – Le grito Dan a Shun, el joven oji-miel quería aclararle las cosas pero el otro joven siguió gritando, ahora mirando a Runo. –Runo… yo no sé que es lo que me falta… pero…- Hasta ahora hablaba con calma, pero de repente su mirada se volvió llena de furia -¡Pero no es suficiente motivo como para hacerme esto, al parecer me equivoque contigo o….! – Comenzó a gritar mas y mas fuerte el castaño, hasta que dijo algo que dejo pasmados a todos -¡O quizás las muerte de tu madre te ah cambiado!- Termino diciendo Dan, no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, él no era malo, solo estaba muy enojado.

Runo no se inmuto ante lo ultimo que dijo Dan, ya que sabia que lo hacia por puro enojo, aunque en e interior le había dolido mucho. Shun la miro, ella mantenía la mirada fija en Alice, quien salió corriendo para el lado de la calle, Runo no lo pudo evitar, soltó el brazo de su hermano y salió corriendo en busca de Alice.

Un auto venia hacia la joven peli-naranja, Runo corría más y más rápido, para poder alcanzarla, ninguna había visto el auto… Pero un grito desgarrador se escucho… solo uno.

* * *

><p><strong>Y… Les gusto? Etto… espero que si n.n, O-O, un grito! Que pasara? (eso ni yo lo se n.n"). Bueno... si ven algún error me podrían avisar? Pero no sean muy duros… n.n, Por favor…Comenten! n.n… Estoy trabajando en otro fic, ojala les guste n.n… Ok!<strong>

**Sayonara Goodbye**


	6. Abrazos y Disculpas

**Konnichiwa Minna! Como están? Disculpen la espera n.n, pero por un par de problemitas no pude pensar en el Cap e.e…pero Ok! Se ve que la mayoría tenía la misma idea que yo… n.n, Espero que les guste el Cap.! **

–**Ni Bakugan Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenecen-**

Un auto venia hacia la joven peli-naranja, Runo corría más y más rápido, para poder alcanzarla, ninguna había visto el auto… Pero un grito desgarrador se escucho… solo uno.

Luego de eso se escucharon gritos desesperados, repitiendo el nombre de la joven peli-celeste, quien fue secamente atropellada por el auto.

Shun fue corriendo a levantar a la joven, que ahora estaba tirada en un de las esquinas de la calle. Alice se quedo de piedra detrás de un árbol, que fue hasta donde llego corriendo un poco antes del accidente. Dan callo de rodillas al suelo, sus lágrimas adornaban el pavimento congelado. Los paramédicos llegaron al poco tiempo, llevándose a Runo, acompañada por Shun.

***Con Shun y Runo***

Ya habían llegado al hospital, Runo aun no despertaba y la internaron de emergencia, Shun no quería separarse de ella, pero cuando los médicos la revisaron él no podía estar presente. La desesperación lo estaba matando, quería saber cual era el diagnostico de su pequeña hermana, el desesperado peli-negro daba vueltas y vueltas en la sala de espera. Su corazón casi se paraliza al ver salir por fin al medico de la gran habitación, donde Runo se encontraba en esos momentos.

-¡¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto desesperado el oji-miel. El doctor lo miraba con tranquilidad.

-Tranquilícese. Sigue inconsciente, pero ella ya no corre riesgo de muerte – Un suspiro de alivio se escucho salir de la boca del joven, pero el doctor aun no terminaba de hablar. –Pero hay lesiones graves en su cabeza… y aparte, es muy probable que pierda la visión de su ojo derecho- Los ojos de Shun se dilataron al escuchar esto dicho por el doctor.

-No puede ser…- Menciono preocupado por lo bajo el joven. –Pero es… bueno… que no este en riesgo… de muerte- Lo ultimo dicho por el joven se escucho muy entrecortado.- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?- Pregunto por lo bajo el joven, a lo que el doctor dijo si con un movimiento de cabeza.

…

-Permiso…- Dijo Shun entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Runo, los doctores decidieron dejarla en la sala de emergencias, donde les seria más fácil controlar su estado.

-Hmmm…- Algo parecido a un suspiro salió de la boca de Runo. A Shun se le hicieron presentes pequeñas lágrimas al ver a la joven en ese estado. Runo llevaba puesto algo parecido a un vestido blanco, que los internados en ese hospital usaban para mayor comodidad, este, al ser tan transparente, se podía ver todo el vendaje en el cuerpo de la joven, el vendaje cubría desde su tobillo hasta su muslo, y volvía a comenzar en su ombligo y terminaba un poco mas arriba del pecho, otro vendaje partía desde detrás de su cabeza, cubriendo su cabeza en la parte superior, terminando por tapar todo su ojo derecho.

-Shu… ¿Shun?- La joven peli-celeste logro articular, ella abría sus ojos lentamente, claro que el derecho no se podía ver ya que estaba tapado, examino al joven con la mirada, luego formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Saludo Shun a su pequeña hermanita, tratando de formar el también una sonrisa, y con un poco de esfuerzo mental, lo logro.

-Mmm… me siento extraña… como un momia…- Tonteo la Joven, eso le hacia saber a su hermano que se sentía bien. En respuesta de eso Shun amplio su sonrisa…

-¿Te duele algo?- Pregunto esta vez el joven peli-negro mirando directamente hacia el único ojo visible de su hermana.

-No…solo un poco la cabeza…pero ya se me calmara – Tranquilizo con sus suaves palabras la joven peli-celeste.

***En los pasillos del hospital***

Dos personas llorando, pasaban caminando y revisando el número de cada habitación del hospital, en busca de la _310, _numero de habitación que fue otorgado por la administradora a los dos jóvenes….

-_300….305…_- La joven peli-naranja, iba contando las habitaciones, con la voz entre cortada, tratando de encontrar la habitación de su amiga.

-¡Diablos!, ¡¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones?- Se quejaba el joven peli-castaño, a simple viste se veía que estaba desesperado por encontrar la habitación donde se encontraba Runo.

-_307…309…311…_ ¿Pero…qué?- Se pregunto Alice al notar que faltaba una habitación.

-No esta…y… ¿Dónde diablos esta su maldita habitación?- Dan ya comenzaba a desesperase, al darse la vuelta, casi resignado, pudo ver a una enfermera a la cual la tomo del brazo para lograr detenerla. –Señorita. ¿Dónde esta la habitación _310_?- Pregunto el joven a la enfermera.

-La habitación _310_ es una sala especial de emergencias…y se encuentra al final del pasillo junto a la sala de operaciones.

Dan no se hizo esperar y tomo a Alice por el brazo, y comenzó a correr en dirección al final del largo pasillo…Estaba preocupado y verdaderamente estaba arrepentido…

***Con Shun y Runo***

-Runo…¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto el joven a su hermana, la cual estaba mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la azotea del hospital.

-No…pero… ¿Sabes cuando me darán de alta?- A Runo, lo único que parecía impórtale era salir del hospital. –Quiero salir contigo a comer…no comer aquí en un hospital- Era definitivo que a Runo no le gustaban los hospitales.

-Lugo hablare con el médico y le preguntare… ¿Si?...Pero debes comer algo…- Ofreció sonriendo Shun hacia su hermana de cabellos celestes, quien no hizo mas que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Un rechinido proveniente de la puerta hizo que ambos hermanos perdieran la concentración de su conversación, y prestaran atención solo a dos cabezas que se asomaban por la puerta que, hace unos instantes, había sido abierta.

Shun frunció el seño al ver al joven castaño y a la peli-roja ya dentro de la habitación, pero su expresión cambio luego de ver sus ojos, los cuales estaban húmedos y aun con lágrimas.

-Runo…yo…nosotros…- Comenzó a balbucear Dan, tratando de no mirarla, ya que le dolía verla así.

-RUNO, EN VERDAD, PERDONAME, POR MI CULPA ESTAS ASI…si tan solo yo no…- Alice estaba llorando a más no poder, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando directamente a Runo, quien estaba verdaderamente conmovida.

La joven peli-celeste aparto la vista de su amiga por unos momentos para ver a su hermano, quien le sonría con mucha ternura, ambos entendían el arrepentimiento que tenían sus amigos.

-Alice…muchas gracias…no te pongas así, no fue tu culpa…nosotros tendríamos que haberles dicho- La joven peli-roja al escuchar estas palabras de su amiga, se puso de pie y lentamente camino hasta la camilla donde estaba Runo, y la abrazo con toda la ternura posible, como si la llegara a romper con la mas mínima fuerza ejercida.

El chirrido de la puerta volvió a escucharse, esta vez entro un hombre alto, con una bata blanca (_**N/A: esas ropas que llevan los médicos xD**_). En sus manos portaba una carpeta con muchos papeles dentro.

-Niños, la hora de la visita ya termino, solo uno puede quedarse a cuidarla- Dijo fríamente el doctor.

A lo que todos asintieron, Alice y Dan salieron, no sin antes despedirse de la joven en la camilla y a su hermano.

**TaaaaChaaan! xDD! Si, lo se, no me quedo muy bien T.T, pero es que la escuela me esta matando (Solo a mi se me ocurre sacar mi Fic un mes antes de comenzar las clases, sabiendo que será un año pesado xD), pero, ¿Les gustó? n-n. SI ven algún error, podrían decirme? n.n pero no sean muy duros, Por favor n.n…Comenten, Digan que tal estuvo y todo eso xD…Cuidense! **

**Sayonara Goodbye!**


End file.
